


One would call it soulmate

by Tatera



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bodhi Rook Lives, Bodhi is a gentle cinnamonbun, F/M, Post-Rogue One, Reader is tired of Krannics shit, Reader-Insert, Reader/bodhi, Rogue One Spoilers, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatera/pseuds/Tatera
Summary: Well, It's like a bestfriend, but more. It's the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else. It's someone who makes you a better person. Actually, they don't make you a better person, you do that yourself because they inspire you. A soulmate is someone who you carry with you forever. It's the one person who knew you and accepted you and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would. And no matter what happens, you will always love her. Nothing can ever change that. Does that make sense?- “What’s a soulmate?” from Dawson CreekYou are a commander within the Empire, your 'lover' Bodhi Rook has escaped with information to give to the rebels. This was truly a chaotic time to be born in.





	

It was odd, you supposed. The way the man would anxiously wait for you to comment on how things he fixed worked better than before, the way he would shine up when you made said comment and how excited he got. You missed all that, oh did you miss it. You didn't blame him for defecting, you never could bring yourself to blame the cargo pilot for anything.

''Still thinking about him?'' You looked back to the tired and hopeful scientist, he had helped your lover to escape and you were forever greatful for that. But victory was bittersweet, Bodhi got out as you were covering up his tracks with a careful venomous lie. Galen Erso knew this, he knew of your relationship and how much you just wanted the pulot to do what he felt was correct and not listen to his fears. 

''It is difficult not to, I am praying to whoever and whatever will listen that he will be alright'' You leaned onto the railings as cold air hit your face together with the constant raining. Eadu was awful, even by your own standards. Galen laughed and placed a gentle on your shoulder as he leaned on his side next to you.

''Rook isn't an easy man to kill, and if he finds my daughter he will truly never die'' You looked at him with a sympathetic look, Galen had spoken about his daughter to you often. Even as a child she was one to get into trouble and often ran around going on wild adventures with her father, the stories always held that emotion of longing. He truly missed his wife and daughter more than anything, and knowing him he would fight the entire galaxy if that meant returning them to him. You simply nodded and slowly returned your attention to the blinking lights of landing ships. You had fed information to the Rebellion as often as you could, and had yet to be caught. You still remember Darth Vader however, how the man seemingly looked at your soul without any hesitation to say what was on your mind or even his own. You had worked close to him at many occasions, you weren't a mechanic or anything of a sorts but you knew every step the Empire would take. Because you were the planner behind these steps, as a High General you knew how to make the troopers react to only a look and exactly how to push their buttons. You were their commanding officer and your troops knew you wouldn't hesitate to kill one of them if they acted up, if they even looked at you wrong the rules simply said to act as if they had given information to the rebels. Ironic.

Bodhi never cared about that, he seemed to dumb to do so at first to you. He met you when you had tried to take a break after an unruly argument with Commander Krennic, you scared the life out of the poor man. He looked at you with curiosity before commenting on your (E/C) eyes with a weak grin. He was the first one to make you laugh in a very long time, and you visited him as soon as you got the chance. He never seemed to even notice your commander status before seeing you standing next to Krennic doing a speech about loyalty to the Empire. Bodhi didn't look afraid, more intruiged to keep talking with you. He was an anxious man who didn't dare to touch anyone without their agreement and when the two of you were alone he would mumble sweet apologies every now and then when he did something without asking. You couldn't care less about him getting your approval, no you wanted his. He introduced you to the ideas of Galen Erso, you considered telling Krennic about the mans betrayal until you learned of his past and what was in store for the rebels and any poor sod who got between the sith and empire. With much reluctancy you hade listened to what the older scientist had to say, especially when he mentioned Bodhi escaping. Defecting even. The last night you had with Bodhi was silent, you just looked at each other before he promised he would come back to get you, a small ghostly peck on your entire face. You had done awful things, you didn't deserve to be rescued by the cargo pilot. He was a man filled with hope and dreams of glory with a bright future, and he made you feel so much more alive.

* * *

 

The next time you met was on Scarif, the man was bleeding from his forhead dragging an injured man toward their ship together with some woman you instantly recognized as Galen's daughter. You had seen her on Eadu, her screaming broke your heart every second it echoed in your mind at night. There was truly nothing as terrifying as your father dying in your arms. 

''(Y/N)?'' Bodhi looked beyond happy, as two others looked at you clearly suspicious due to your uniform. You groaned out of pure annoyance and a hand connected with your face slowly. He had to see you now, whe you were bleeding from your side and had hair messy beyond repair at this point. A tropper came running toward you, guns blazing and ready to kill the rebels that seemingly had seen his Commander. He didn't get very far, the blaster in your hand being moved up to him as you with ease pressed the trigger. Bodhi had seen you kill, it was your job and he had always accepted that fact so when he didn't react you weren't surprised. You helped them to their ship, not without having a gun aimed at you of course. Sweat caused your hair to get stuck to your forehead as you moved quickly to help them get on their way, every now and then barking commands in your communcator. 

''You could come with us'' He almost whispered to you as he grabbed your hand, you looked at him with a gentle smile. No you couldn't, the world had no place for someone like you, utterly destroyed by the empire and turned into their lovely toy to play with. The world had place for Bodhi however, it had place for the rebellion. Before you even had time to response an explosion echoed behind you causing you to stumble into him with a harsh pain stinging in your side. The rebels had good aim that was for damn sure.

''Bodhi we don't have time to wait anymore, we need to get moving!'' The brown-haired woman looked at him with a panicked and stern look as he nodded. You let go of him and nodded, but this was the first time Bodhi would disobey, or even do anything you didn't agree with. A swift motion was all that was needed for him to throw you over his shoulder and carry you onto the ship, he closed the doors behind everyone and put you down only to quickly climb up a ladder.

''Are we picking up every stray imperial we see now?'' You didn't know what was the most surprising, that a KX-series security droid was sassing you or that he was somehow able to look sarcastic with no proper face. You practically threw your blaster into his hands as you followed Bodhi.

''Are you insane Rook!? I can't join the rebels, I have killed more of their men than I have cells in my body!'' You hissed through angry clenched teeth walked over to the pilot as he was staring a lift-off. How did he even expect the lot of you to escape in a Zeta-classed cargo ship- it had the drifters of a dead old man!

''The force work in mysterious ways'' An older man said with a smile, the long-haired counterpart next to him scoffing and sending you disapproving glances ever so often.

''Bodhi who the hell is this?'' You looked back to see the injured man, leaning onto what you could assume at this point was Jyn Erso seeing as she had every emotion of her father in her. Bodhi seemingly got more annoyed as more questions arrived until he finally yelled out.

''Unless you all want to be blown up, SHUT UP: Do you know how difficult this is to do with people screaming in my ear!?'' You weren't even taken aback, Bodhi was always extremely hot-headed within the empire and often argued with other pilots and engineers and let's not bring up the mechanics. Everyone grew silent as you sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder, simply instructing him where the best point would be to leave through and how you would get out of this alive. You all almost died, you were certain of that as you were thrown around due to Bodhi avoiding rocks from the now destroyed planet of Scarif. You hardly had the time to react before you were all in a safe distance on your way to the rebels. The empire would assume your death at this point, nobody could survive that not even Krennic. 

''Jyn Erso'' You said without even realizing how much you had fallen back into the role of a commander in just seconds, the woman looked at you just as the others with a suspicous glare and was clearly to shoot your face off with a blaster if it came down to it.

''Your father told me a lot about you, I want to thank you. For protecting Bodhi'' You carefully had a hand linger on the pilots shoulder as he grabbed it and gave it gently applied some pressure to his grip, as if he was afraid you would run away at any moment.

''You knew my father? Who even are you, how the hell do you know Bodhi!?'' She seemed frustrated, injured and tired. You couldn't help but agree that you were all of those right now, she had the right to be suspicious as the rebels had never known your name. You were simply a leak in the empire, without a face or identity. Bodhi turned the pilot seat around and looked at the others.

''This is commander (Y/N) (S/N), she helped Galen get me out of the Empire. She is also.. uhm'' Bodhi looked at you with a rather panicked face, you had never established some sort of relationship status. You felt comfortable with the man, the way he would carefully linger around your room when you were tired and how he planted kisses on your face after a long day. He knew how to bring out the best in you and even when he was gone his very existance in the universe kept you standing. His words gave you courage to keep on moving within the imperial halls everyday..

''Would soulmate be cliché?'' You said with a gentle smile, he laughed and looked at the others with a shrug. It wasn't long before a communicator made a sound. The death star plans were on their way, and you were now a defective Commander. But it truly didn't matter because you had your Bodhi, the man you could easily and happily call your soulmate and lover. Any questions the rebels had would be worth it, anything they did would all be worth it because in the end. Being in love was truly a beautiful thing in the midst of war.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I also noticed my first works have gotten more hits than I would imagine and I just want to add how greatful I am for it, I adore writing and when people wish to read my works I get overjoyed.


End file.
